


禁果

by rieg



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Beta Angeal Hewley, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Genesis Rhapsodos, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieg/pseuds/rieg
Summary: 初尝禁果的故事
Relationships: Angeal Hewley & Genesis Rhapsodos
Kudos: 2





	禁果

**Author's Note:**

> 本作ABO世界观：女性 Alpha 和男性 Omega 具有双性生殖器，不需要咬后颈腺体结番
> 
> Beta 安吉尔，Omega 杰内西斯
> 
> 杰内西斯双性
> 
> 写文是为了自己爽和抒发性癖，不讨论三观
> 
> 雷ABO和双性勿入，右上角点叉退出

“ 喂，安吉尔，要不要来做。”

“ 啊？做什么啊？” 安吉尔手上不停的按着手柄，正不断跟电脑屏幕上的Boss厮杀着。

“ 做爱。”

“ 等...你等一下哦，让我先解决掉它。” 安吉尔无暇分神去听杰内西斯说什么，Boss只剩一点血量了，只要再坚持一下就能顺利把Boss干掉。要知道在这之前他已经在这关跪了50多次了。

杰内西斯看发小不理他，啧了一声，把视线移回手上的Loveless，伸出床边的小腿荡来荡去。

使出最后一套连招顺利把Boss击杀，欢快的音乐响起，屏幕上出现VICTORY的字样。安吉尔心满意足的放下手柄，伸了一个大大的懒腰。

“ 你刚刚跟我说什么来着？” 

“ 问你要不要跟我做爱。” 杰内西斯放下手上的书，托着腮饶有兴趣的看着安吉尔。

“ 你...你...你不要开这种玩笑啦！这种事怎么可以这么随便... ” 安吉尔听明白后，脸倏地一红，连说话都结巴了起来。

“ 你干嘛这么紧张啊，听说很爽想试试看罢了，你不愿意的话算了我找别人。” 杰内西斯见安吉尔的囧样忍不住给了他一个白眼，边说边从床上爬起来。

杰内西斯和安吉尔今年15岁，住在巴诺拉村，刚完成初中课业。现在学校正假期，等假期结束后便升上高中了。安吉尔是杰内西斯的邻居，也是一起长大的发小。但是安吉尔知道他和杰内西斯有一点不同，他是Beta，而杰内西斯是Omega。

村里大部分人都是Beta，有少部分Alpha和Omega，杰内西斯则是全村唯一的男性Omega。虽然现代社会日趋进步和开明，但Omega因每个月会有发情期仍免不了遭到歧视。Omega在发情时身体会产生大量提升交配欲望的信息素，若不服用抑制剂就会在信息素的影响下失去理智而沉溺于交配欲望中。因此Omega通常都会自发在家中度过发情期，也算是Omega的一种自我保护。因为一旦在公众场合抑制剂失灵的话，很有可能会引起严重的后果，尤其是性暴力犯罪。有些太过浓烈的发情信息素甚至能影响对信息素不那么敏感的Beta。就算事后被袭击的Omega报警寻求援助，袭击者也可以反过来指控是Omega主动勾引，双方各执一词。因在法律层面上很难断定孰是孰非，通常都是袭击者赔偿些精神损失费便不了了之。社会并没有因为Omega生理上的弱势而对其加以怜惜，甚至还以“ 发情怪” “ 交配怪” 等不雅称呼来羞辱他们。

杰内西斯在半年前迎来了第一次发情期。在接近成年后他的父母便叮嘱他随时把抑制剂带在身上以防万一，所以并没有发生什么情况。发情期的来临似乎对杰内西斯没有造成什么影响，他依然喜欢独处，不参与同学间的社交，喜欢看一些对他的年纪来说未免过于晦涩的书籍，嘴里念叨着别人听不懂的话。班里的同学都当他是奇怪的人。安吉尔可以自信的说他是杰内西斯唯一的朋友，因为只有他能和杰内西斯说得上话，还可以经常到杰内西斯家串门，用他家的电脑玩最新款的游戏。杰内西斯在跟安吉尔相处时似乎表情也多了起来，不再总是一副冷淡的扑克脸，“ 自己对杰内西斯来说是特别的 ” 安吉尔为此在心里默默的感到自豪。

假期前的两个月学校里给临近成年的初中毕业生上生理课，也是从这里开始安吉尔才真正认知到杰内西斯和他是不同的。老师在投影屏幕上向同学们讲解不同性别和性征的生理构造时，班上的其他同学都在偷偷看着杰内西斯，小声的议论着。班上其他同学都是男性Beta，杰内西斯是当中的异类。自那之后，杰内西斯就受到班上不良同学的骚扰，像是在他的桌上书上涂鸦“ 怪物 ” “ 母猪 ” “ 婊子 ” 之类非常难看的字眼，还把他的书包丢进水里等等非常过分的行为。不过杰内西斯很快就做出反击，有一次他的小说被撕碎丢进垃圾桶，放学后他直接把几个得意洋洋的欺凌者约到学校天台，狠狠的把那些人揍了一顿。安吉尔甚至都不晓得原来他的发小打架这么厉害，甚至有可能比他更强。不过也有过非常危险的情况，有个同学知道Alpha天生克制Omega，便带了认识的几个混混Alpha在杰内西斯放学路上堵他给他点教训，在Alpha强大的信息素包围下杰内西斯连拳头都抬不起来，幸好路过的老师发现了动静才获救。这件事发生之后不管说什么安吉尔每天都要陪杰内西斯上下课，因为他知道不管他的好友再强再独立，命运天生对Omega就是不公平的。

杰内西斯盯着安吉尔，欣赏着他局促的表情。安吉尔紧张的搓着手，支支吾吾道：“ 你...你知道怎么做吗？”

“ 生理课的时候你都在睡觉吗？ ” 杰内西斯无情的吐槽着。“ 把裤子和内裤脱了，到床上来。” 

虽然还是很不安，安吉尔还是照着杰内西斯的指示做。男生间裸露身子坦诚相见并没有什么奇怪的，可安吉尔还是觉得很不自在。

安吉尔光着下半身坐在床上，杰内西斯将唇覆在他的唇上。他们在接吻，当安吉尔意识到时全身不由自主的僵硬。杰内西斯似乎是察觉到了，伸出手上下抚摸着安吉尔的后背安抚他。杰内西斯的吻技并不高超，只是将嘴唇贴在上面，换着各种角度吸吮。渐渐放松下来后，安吉尔试图回应杰内西斯的吻，他用手托住杰内西斯的后脑勺，想要加深彼此间的距离。杰内西斯一路抚摸着安吉尔的身体，直到来到安吉尔裸露的下半身。他轻轻的握住安吉尔还软着的阴茎，慢慢的上下撸动着。安吉尔感受到了刺激，忍不住挣脱还在和他接吻的杰内西斯。“ 等...等等... ” 涌上的阵阵快感让安吉尔呼吸也变得急促起来。杰内西斯单手扯掉自己的裤子，然后握住安吉尔的手放到自己的阴茎上，要求安吉尔也帮他手淫。两人一边接吻一边撸动对方的下身，很快便在对方手中释放出来。射精过后两人躺在床上平复着呼吸，杰内西斯脱掉安吉尔和自己的上衣，轻轻的吻遍安吉尔的胸膛，然后像小情侣一样拥抱着彼此。

休息一阵子后，杰内西斯趴在安吉尔身上，用口含住安吉尔的阴茎上下吞吐起来。安吉尔想阻止杰内西斯为自己口交，但是杰内西斯的口腔湿润又温暖，用口比用手带来的快感更要加强许多，很快安吉尔的阴茎就又硬起来了。杰内西斯见状并没有继续舔弄，而是躺回床上，曲起双腿，将自己的下半身向安吉尔大大地张开。杰内西斯将阴茎和阴囊拨开，露出男性Omega的雌穴，并用手将紧紧闭着的花瓣掰开，向安吉尔发出指示：“ 插进这里。” 安吉尔这才看清杰内西斯独特的私密处，这可比在生理课上看到的图片刺激多了，安吉尔感到当下有流鼻血的冲动。吸了吸鼻子，安吉尔俯下身，近距离仔细的端详杰内西斯的花穴。“ 好美... ” 安吉尔忍不住感叹到。干净的小穴上没有体毛，外阴是处子的粉白色，内里的穴肉呈艳红色，正随着呼吸一张一合，有点点滴滴晶莹的液体从小小的入口处流出来。安吉尔嗅了一下，是杰内西斯信息素的味道，香香甜甜的。安吉尔调整位置，扶着已经变得更硬的阴茎，用顶端蹭了蹭润滑用的爱液后，缓缓的向里面插入。插入的过程两人都很紧张，甚至紧张得似乎连呼吸也静止了。直到安吉尔将整根阴茎都埋在阴道里面，感受着温暖的甬道包裹住阴茎所带来的快感，都不敢有其他动作。杰内西斯用脚踢了踢安吉尔催促他动一动，安吉尔才回过神。他尝试着将阴茎一点一点抽出，再慢慢的插进去。太爽了，这是安吉尔脑子里唯一的感受，插入阴道里所带来的快感是用手和口所不能比拟的。情欲渐渐上来，安吉尔加快了速度，越来越多的爱液从阴道里流出，沾湿了身下的床单。杰内西斯也很情动，脸颊泛起了粉红色，一边承受着安吉尔的抽插，嘴里一边发出轻轻的呻吟。安吉尔毕竟是第一次，初尝禁果的刺激使他在抽插不久后就射在了杰内西斯的阴道里。对此安吉尔感到有些无措和抱歉，因为他并没有询问过杰内西斯是否同意便射在了里面。“ 没关系。” 杰内西斯轻轻的说着，然后笑了笑。

安吉尔将软掉的阴茎抽出来，杰内西斯从一旁拿来纸巾为两人擦拭下体。初次尝到情欲带来的快感后，两人也感到睏意一阵阵袭来。懒得起床穿上衣服，就这么窝在被子里相拥着睡觉。杰内西斯看着安吉尔沉沉睡去的侧脸，轻抚着他的脸颊，然后在安吉尔的脸颊上轻轻的落下一个吻，“ 能将彼此的纯真交给对方，我很满足。” 尔后便靠在安吉尔的肩上进入睡梦中。


End file.
